The present invention relates to semiconductor devices.
Universal serial bus (USB) is an industrial standard for connecting peripherals, such as keyboards, mice, monitors, web cameras, joysticks, and storages, to a host, and may provide the peripherals with a plug and play function and also may transmit data at high speed.
A plurality of USB devices may be connected to the host under the USB environment. Each USB device may include a plurality of endpoints. Each endpoint may communicate with the host through a pipe that is an independent channel.
Recently, USB devices have been implemented by a variety of applications, for example, a large capacity storage device, or a chip/smart card interface devices (CCID), which may rely on a plurality of endpoints. However, the number of endpoints provided in the USB device may be limited due to a chip size problem.